En Cada Conversación, Dame Una Buena Razon
by lasuper15
Summary: Tras recuperarse del veneno de Hitsugi, Shiena obtiene una petición de venganza de despido colectivo, pero al ir al hospital en busca de la información para cumplir la petición, se consigue con que su compañera de habitación esta internada, ¿que pasara ahora?, se centrara en su petición o Takechi se convertirá en su prioridad. ONE-SHOT


Bueno, esta sería la tercera historia que publico, esta es mi contribución al fandom de OtoyaxShiena, la verdad me gusta un monto esa pareja de Akuma no riddle, pero casi no hay fanfiction donde ellas sean la pareja principal, curiosamente se me ocurrió tras leer dos fanfiction, uno en el que no son la principal(aunque tampoco sé si hay principal ya que muestran todas las parejas) y otro donde son la pareja principal, los fanfiction son Reencuentro y Odio Amarte de Legan Hanazono, no están terminados, pero les recomiendo que los lean.

Aviso, por si acaso: Este fanfiction NO está relacionado con los de Legan, simplemente me dieron un golpe de inspiración, para hacer este.

Esta es una historia Yuri/Shoujo Ai(chica X chica)

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

* * *

 **En Cada Conversación, Dame Una Buena Razon**

Una joven de cabellos castaños tecleaba con constancia en su laptop, cuando un aviso de la llegada de un mail apareció en una esquina de la pantalla, sonrio levemente, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de armazón que cubrían sus ojos color miel, decidió abrir el mail, tras leerlo, apago la laptop y asintió en señal de determinación, su primer encargo de despido colectivo tras su recuperación del incidente en la clase negra.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte de la misma ciudad, una joven de cabellos largos, de un color purpura, corría de un grupo de oficiales que le exclamaban que se detuviera, pero la chica, podía intuir lo que pasaría con ella si la conseguían atrapar, asique asiendo caso omiso de las heridas, aunque no tan graves en su cuerpo por la larga huida, seguía corriendo, pero en un mal cruce, termino acorralada, entre los oficiales y una gran pared de ladrillos rojos, golpeo con frustración la pared, mientras encaraba a los oficiales dirigiéndoles una mirada rápida con sus ojos azules verdosos, decidió burlarse de los oficiales

(Risa)-parece que hasta aquí llego nuestro jueguito, ¿verdad, señores?-

Oficial (1)-así que, después de todo, esto es solo un juego para ti-

(Risa)-si, uno muy divertido que parece que ustedes decidieron acabar hoy-

Oficial (2)-vendrás con nosotros-

-tal vez si, tal vez no-

Dijo, sacando una tijera, el oficial restante, ante la amenaza saco su pistola y le apunto, seguidamente otro oficial hizo lo mismo, finalmente, la chica dejo caer sus brazos, con la adrenalina dejando su cuerpo, las heridas empezaron a molestarle, haciendo inevitable que cayera al suelo, ante ello, los oficiales se acercaron, la chica parecía haber caído desmayada a causa del cansancio

Oficial (3)-no podemos llevárnosla en ese estado señor-

Oficial (1)-ciertamente, la llevaremos a un hospital, tras su recuperación, nos aseguraremos de llevarla a prisión, andando-

Tras la orden, tomaron a la chica y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la chica, aunque esta estuviera inconsciente, por fin podían estar tranquilos, habían atrapado a la que podrían clasificar como una de las asesinas seriales más peligrosas del siglo XXI

Habían atrapado a Takechi Otoya, Jack el destripador del siglo XXI

* * *

Una joven de cabellos castaños caminaba por la recepción de un hospital, tras pedir indicaciones para llegar a la habitación que deseaba, la enfermera le pidió amablemente escribir su nombre en una pequeña lista, con una sonrisa y tomando el bolígrafo, escribió con su pulcra caligrafía su nombre, Kenmochi Shiena, tras volver a colocar el bolígrafo en su lugar, empezó a caminar por los pasillos, cuando ya estaba en el piso que le habían indicado, simplemente miraba los números e identificaciones en las puertas, se detuvo súbitamente, al leer un nombre, no podía creer que ese nombre estuviera ahí escrito, dudo un momento, no le habían dado mucho tiempo para su visita como para desperdiciarlo, pero su curiosidad supero por un momento su deber, así que, miro en todas direcciones antes de acercar su mano a la perilla de la puerta y abrirla, sus ojos color miel se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que se trataba efectivamente de esa persona.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, miro en aquella dirección, con sus ojos verdes azulados, sonriendo aniñadadamente al reconocer a la chica en la puerta

-¡Shiena-Chan!-

-Takechi…-

-que bien, ¿me viniste a visitar?-

-¿pero qué cosas dices?, vine a visitar a alguien que me podía decir algunas cosas, cuando pase vi tu nombre en la puerta-

-eso hiere mis sentimientos, Shiena-chan-

Dijo Takechi agachando un poco la mirada, Shiena suspiro y se tomo su tiempo para observar un momento a la chica, tenía varios parches, repartidos por su rostro y sus brazos, ¿cortes? ¿golpes?, no sabría decir que ocultaban los parches y tampoco sentía la familiaridad como para preguntarle a la chica por su estado

-y exactamente… ¿Cómo es que estas en este lugar?-

-pues, aunque conseguí librarme de aquel investigador, ese hombre le dejo todo a unos oficiales, me consiguieron atrapar y por moral, ética y un montón de cosas más, decidieron tenerme aquí hasta que mi estado mejore, para luego lanzarme a una celda para que hagan conmigo lo que quieran-

-que visión de tu futuro tan…especifica-

-al menos se lo que me depara, Conejita-

-como sea, después de todo algún día te iban a atrapar, te lo has ganado Otoya-

-si, si, como sea, me alegra verte bien conejita-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-una rata amarilla me comento lo que te hizo esa loli-

-¿Nio?-

Vio como la expresión de Takechi cambiaba a una de pánico, por respeto no se rio, había olvidado el pánico que la chica parecía sentir hacia Nio

-sí, pero como vez, ya estoy mejor-

La conversación fue variando, saltando entre tema y tema, hasta que finalmente, se comunico a todos en el hospital que la hora de visita había acabado, Shiena se sorprendió por aquello, se llevo su mano derecha a su frente, se había distraído por completo, Takechi hablo

-Parece que ya debes irte Shiena-chan-

-Si, así parece-

-oye, ¿vendrías otra vez?, ¡di que si!-

-dame una razón por la cual deba hacerlo…y quizás lo piense-

Shiena se reprendió por sus últimas palabras, no debía ni siquiera haberle pedido que le diera razones

-oh, pues… ¡ya se!, si no vienes me aburro, y si me aburro alguien podría salir, muy, muy herido, ¿es una buena razón?, se que no quieres que lastime a nadie por aquí, así que ambas ganamos-

-más que una razón, parece un chantaje-

Decidió caminar hasta la puerta, ya estando afuera, miro a Takechi que miraba en su dirección, termino diciendo justo antes de cerrar la puerta

-…lo pensare-

* * *

Shiena escribía un mail en su laptop, explicando que le tomaría un poco de tiempo cumplir la petición, tras recibir en respuesta un corto párrafo de regaño, suspiro en frustración, culpando a Takechi de aquello, después de todo, la asesina serial era la que tenía la culpa por distraerla de su principal objetivo, conseguir información del objetivo para próximamente encargarse del mismo, apago la laptop y decidió acostarse, diciéndose entre sus pensamientos, que no se volvería a distraer con Takechi.

* * *

Volviendo a escribir su nombre en aquella lista, Shiena empezó a caminar, la habitación de Takechi estaba primera, decidió entrar para un rápido saludo, al hacerlo, la asesina sonrio al verla entrar en la habitación

-¡sí!, mi conejita vino hoy también-

-solo vengo a saludar, por tu culpa no hice lo que debía hacer y me gane una reprimenda-

-oh vaya, ahora que lo dices si es verdad, a todo esto, ¿para que querías información?-

Ante la pregunta, Shiena se mostro renuente, rayando en la desconfianza, Takechi ante ello, termino poniéndose ansiosa, no le gustaba que la chica se echara para atrás después de la conversación del día anterior

-vamos, vamos, es para variar un poco nuestro tema de conversación, no pongas esa cara Shiena-chan-

-dame una buena razón para que se lo diga a alguien como tu-

-veamos…-

Takechi vio como la chica colocaba un gesto de molestia y se disponía a salir de la habitación

-espera un poco quieres, déjame pensar…-

-mi tiempo es oro, Otoya-

-eh… ¡ah!, si me hablas de eso no se te podría olvidar como ayer-

Shiena miro a Takechi, tenía un buen punto, se acerco a la chica y decidió comentarle lo que tenía entre manos, pero termino extrañándose, al ver que la expresión de Takechi cobro una seriedad, que en lo poco que tenían de conocerse Shiena imaginaba como algo inexistente en Takechi, que le sorprendió bastante, incluso parecía rayar en la molestia

-entonces…supongo que es todo, ya vete, Shiena-chan-

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado?-

-no tengo nada, es solo que si es tan importante adelante-

¿Eso había sido sarcasmo?, Shiena se molesto ante el comportamiento que había cobrado Takechi, golpeo la cama con las palmas de su mano, sorprendiendo a Takechi

-sí, es importante, porque ese muchacho disfrutaba molestando a alguien-

-qué triste historia-

Dijo girando los ojos a un lado, restándole importancia

-tiene más sentido que andar matando a la gente por diversión como tú, ¿no te parece?-

-esto no es sobre mí, es sobre ti-

-tú no puedes reprocharme nada, así que guarda silencio-

Ambas chocaron sus miradas, ambas estaban molestas, con frustración, Shiena simplemente le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, cerrando con un portazo y siguiendo en dirección a la habitación de su informante, Takechi, por su parte, se dejo caer en su cama y gruño en señal de frustración, no tenía ningún derecho para reprocharle a la chica, pero simplemente quería que Shiena no siguiera lo que estaba haciendo, que dejara de trabajar con esos nerds, que dejara de lado todo lo que ella no había podido dejar.

* * *

Con la información ya en su poder, salió de la habitación, para empezar a hacer su trabajo, pero cuando paso frente a la puerta de Takechi se quedo mirando algunos minutos

´´ _¿dije algo malo?, no creo haberlo hecho, pero parecía haberse molestado, ¿debería disculparme?...¡pero por supuesto que no!, yo no hice ni dije nada malo, ella es la que se comporto mal, para la que me importa, no pienso venir mañana´´_

Con un gesto de molestia se alejo de la habitación, dándose cuenta de algo que había ignorado hasta ese momento, si Takechi estaba ahí porque la habían atrapado, ¿Dónde estaban los oficiales que se suponen la custodiaban?, negó con la cabeza, si la asesina se escapaba nuevamente, no era su problema.

* * *

Shiena no sabía que estaba haciendo nuevamente en ese lugar, pero el constante movimiento y varios agentes le indicaron la mala idea que había sido ir ese día al hospital o al menos eso creyó, pues justo detrás de ella, entro al hospital, Takechi, con su ropa manchada de sangre al igual que unas tijeras que tenía en su derecha, Takechi miro a Shiena un momento y finalmente dijo

-sacar información es fácil cuando se sabe amenazar un poco, conejita-

-¿Qué?-

Tras esas palabras los oficiales, apresaron a Takechi, que sin lucha alguna se dejo llevar nuevamente a la sala medica, Shiena no sabía qué hacer, estar rodeada de tantos oficiales la ponía nerviosa, pero consiguió escuchar el veredicto del doctor

-pueden llevarse a la señorita Otoya hoy mismo, parece que aunque salto desde un piso alto, no se hizo ningún daño y sus demás heridas ya están curadas-

Oficial (1)-lamentamos las molestias doctor-

Sin comprender bien la razón, agacho la mirada entristecida, mientras se alejaba del hospital, aunque ya tenía la información, sus ánimos para realizar la petición estaban por los suelos, mientras iba en dirección a su casa, empezó a meditar su charla con Takechi los dos días anteriores, se sintió incomoda al verse deseando hablar más con ella, al llegar a su hogar, simplemente se dejo caer en su cama, sin comprender aun su tristeza.

* * *

Ahí estaba, en pleno horario matutino de las noticias, la información de la captura oficial de Takechi, pero también, información sobre su última víctima, Shiena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y busco rápidamente su computadora, era el objetivo de la petición que le había llegado días atrás, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza, Takechi había hecho el trabajo que a ella le correspondía, para su sorpresa, no estaba molesta, estaba más que todo, aliviada, hasta que empezó a preguntarse la razón por la cual Takechi había hecho aquello, ahora tenía una misión, esta vez una que ella misma se había impuesto, descubrir la razón del último asesinato de Takechi y para ello solo podía hacer una cosa, buscarla y hablar con ella.

* * *

Se pregunto porque los sistemas penales eran tan simples y mezquinos, mientras los hackeaba, buscando el lugar exacto y momento preciso donde pudiera hablar con Takechi y tras poder acceder a la prisión como guardia de custodia, solo bastaba mover un poco las cosas, para colocar a Takechi bajo su cargo.

* * *

Takechi cayó dentro de una celda por el fuerte empujón de su guardia de custodia, este se burlo un poco de ella, antes de alejarse, cuando el hombre ya se había ido, pateo el acero de las rejas en señal de frustración

-cuanto odio a ese horrendo fantoche y eso que solo llevo como dos días aquí, si tuviera unas tijeras…-

Volvió a patear las rejas, si estuviera en el hospital, estaría a mediados de la hora de visitas, conversando sin duda alguna con Shiena, aunque esto último lo ponía en duda, pues su última conversación en la habitación, había terminado bastante mal, se dejo caer en el suelo de la celda, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, anhelando conversar con su conejita una vez más, se levanto del suelo y se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con aquella horrenda colcha que había en la celda.

Takechi se sorprendió, al verse guiada amablemente por un oficial, algo de que conocería a su nuevo guardia de custodia, se pregunto si este sería peor que el anterior, incluso se pregunto porque un fantoche como el anterior que se la pasaba de lo lindo burlándose de ella había aceptado que lo colocaran con otro preso, el oficial la hizo entrar a una habitación cerrada, con bloques de cemento en sus cuatro paredes, una simple mesa de centro y dos sillas, se sentó en una y miraba con disgusto las esposas en sus muñecas, escucho que la puerta se abría nuevamente, pero no levanto la mirada, ni siquiera la levanto cuando escucho como la persona que había entrado se sentaba frente a ella

-deberías saber que es de mala educación no mirar a alguien a la cara-

Al reconocer la voz, levanto la mirada con una notable expresión de sorpresa, Shiena estaba frente a ella vistiendo el uniforme de guardia y con un manojo de llaves en su mano derecha, exclamo sin contener la emoción que la embargo

-¡Shiena-Chan!, ¡mi conejita!, ¿Qué tal estas?, ¿Cómo te trata la vida tras nuestro último encuentro?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué…-

-sabes, soy yo quien quería preguntarte una cosa-

-ah, perdón, me emocione, ¿dime que pasa conejita?-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-tu última víctima, Takechi, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-ah…-

Ante la pregunta de Shiena, Takechi se vio asaltada por los nervios, miro en todas direcciones, no había donde esconderse ni con que eludir la pregunta y ciertamente no tenía nada de lindo explicarse, vistiendo ropa de recluso con todo y esposas

-estoy esperando, Otoya-

-ah… ¿no te vas a burlar?-

-yo no me burlo de las personas, eso deberías saberlo-

-si, después de todo me lo explicaste en nuestras charlas-

-¿entonces?-

-pues…yo, no quería que tú lo hicieras…-

Dijo en un murmullo, antes de dejar recostada su cabeza de la mesa de centro

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no quería que fueras una asesina como…yo-

Shiena se sorprendió, se removió un poco en su lugar, no creyendo las palabras de la chica

-por eso lo hice, y regrese al hospital porque…bueno, imaginaba que tú volverías a ir-

-¿porque te imaginabas eso?, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital, ¿porque no huir para evitar que te atraparan?-

-eso no importa, lo que importa es que estabas ahí, intercambiamos palabras y ahora estas también aquí, hablando conmigo-

Shiena no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y acercar su mano derecha a los cabellos purpuras de Takechi

-¿te gustaría que siguiéramos hablando?-

Ante la pregunta, Takechi alzo la mirada, sus ojos azul verdosos dieron en los color miel tras los lentes de Shiena, asintió varias veces

-sí, si, mucho Shiena-chan-

-me temo que hoy no será, tienes trabajo que hacer-

-¿Qué?, pero…-

-vamos-

Takechi se vio guiada por las instalaciones de la prisión hasta el patio, donde Shiena le coloco en los brazos un pequeño mazo y le indico que golpeara las rocas que le iría colocando frente a ella, fue ahí que Takechi cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-Shiena-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿tú eres…mi guardia de custodia?-

-sí, ¿pasa algo?-

Takechi soltó el mazo y empezó a saltar en su lugar como muestra de su entusiasmo, con un rápido movimiento, consiguió atraer a Shiena contra ella, Shiena intento apartarse, pero las manos esposadas de Takechi que ahora estaban en su espalda a la altura de su cintura, no se lo permitían, con un sonrojo en su rostro, Shiena pregunto alterada

-¿Qué crees que haces, Otoya?-

-nada, de nada-

-estas mintiendo, esto no se puede considerar como nada-

-Shiena-chan-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-si me porto bien, ¿me darás un premio?-

-¿Qué?-

Y sin una pizca de vergüenza, Takechisonrióo y dejo en los labios de Shiena un casto beso, al apartarse, Shiena la miraba con sorpresa, pero cuando Takechi lesonrióo, le fue imposible no corresponder la sonrisa de la chica

-dame una buena razón para poner esa condición-

-que así me portare bien y en lo que salga de aquí, te invito una cita-

-creo…que lo pensare-


End file.
